Poor Mikey
by TheeLover
Summary: What would've happened if Slash had dropped him before Raph could to anything? How about a dive into Raph's head in the alternate universe where that's what happened.


There he is.

Your former pet turtle Spike. He was your only source of comfort, when your brothers weren't there for you, and there he is. His giant scaly hand is around the foot of your little brother, Mikey. Where did you go wrong? Why is he so angry at your brothers? They never did anything to him. And yet here he is, having his hand around Mikey's leg. Your temper is far past gone now.

"Stop!" You yelled to him, as Slash turned his head to face you.

"_Won't_ let you hurt him!"you say with aggression. If that scaly former best friend of yours thought he was going to hurt your little brother, he was dead wrong.

"I'm not here to fight _you" _He grunted back, still having his hand around the orange cladded turtle's foot. He was still dangling off the building.

"But I want to fight _you_" You retaliate harshly, clenching your hand around the Sais in your hands. You're ready to face this former friend of yours. He passed your limits a long time ago, and he's had his chances; it was his time to _pay._

"You're not _Spike_. You're some kind of warped monster!" You begin approaching him, with a lot of anger in your voice. If you angered him, he'd most likely fight you.

"A deranged, hideous, _freak." _You snap at him, trying your best to sound as threatening as possible. Slash looked at you for a moment, but instead of attacking you like you expected, he lifted Mikey up and hit you on the sides.

"Shut up, I said; I'm _not _here to fight _you!"_ You couldn't believe it. As you flew to the side, and hit the ventilation system hard enough to leave a mark, and to make you unable to stand up for a few moments. But that was all he needed. You heard his laughter, his ugly and gross laughter. You could only look up at the moment, your legs and arms were too weak to stand on themselves. You saw it.

"**NO!"** Your ear-wrenching scream could be heard miles away as you saw what happened. As soon as you had looked up, you saw his hand letting go of your little brother. You didn't stop him. He fell to the ground, and soon after that, you heard the loud 'thump' as expected, but you didn't expect to hear that snapping sound. You kept your mouth open and your eyes were wide. The silence around you was overwhelming. And then you heard that monster's laughter. It's ugly, slimy, laughter. You felt sick, so damn sick. You just let him do it; you just let him stop you from hurting your brother. And he's dead. Your little brother, your oh-so innocent little brother who didn't do anything wrong, except just being a kid. And he's dead, all because of you. You were sickened by yourself at that moment, and the tears just streamed out of your eyes. Crying, you were finally crying. This was just like when you stopped the kraang invasion, and you had believed Leonardo truly was gone. But this time there was no doubt; Michelangelo was dead.

Slash was still laughing, but the laughter has turned more manic. More… Sinister. Oh god, you just wanted to kill that bastard now. He was laughing at your dead little brother. He was dead! What did Mikey ever do to him?! It wasn't fair! Nothing of this was fair, why couldn't you have been the one dead there! Mikey didn't hurt anybody, he never wanted to! This wasn't fair, and you couldn't stop crying. Your little brother was dead, and that monster named Slash was laughing at him. He was laughing at your despair, and laughing at Mikey. The rage surged in you, as your tears slowly streamed out more and more. These were tears of rage, and no longer any despair.

"You should see him, Raphie! His neck is twisted so badly, he looks as dumb as he always did!" He laughed hard, and didn't bother looking at you. You stood up, you have had enough. You walked towards him, and you were dead silent, with the tears that were still streaming down. You didn't sniffle, that monster didn't deserve the least bit of a fair fight. You pulled your Sais out, and pointed them towards him. You were nearly there. The roof felt like it was miles long, and the stars felt like the audience here. The audience who would bear witness to the murder of Slash, the monster that killed Mikey.

"He looks so freakin' stupid! What a moron, aren't you happy he's gone now? Couldn't even take anything seriously, he was too goofy!" His teasing voice was feeding your rage. You were so sure you didn't even have your own independent thoughts left. Only temptation to murder him was left inside you. You were a hollow shell filled with hate and rage now.

"Why don't we nickname him Goofylangelo, the wondrous, crooked-necked, dead turtle? That sounds fitting for such a useless piece of wasted air!" His voice was sinister, and you were right behind him. Without hesitation, you stuck one of your Sais into his neck. He suddenly gasped for air, and ran around trying to get it out. His fat scaly hands couldn't reach his neck, and you jumped onboard his spiky shell. You couldn't help it; you screamed your rage-filled comments at him as he was slowly dying at your feet. While onboard his shell, you grabbed your sai and drilled it deeper, and deeper, and deeper into his neck.

"**THAT WAS MY BROTHER YOU HIDEOUS WORTHLESS MONSTER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOUR LAST BREATHS WILL BE YOU BEGGING FOR MY MERCY YOU USELESS BITCH!" **It was simply incredible how much you were screaming, and it was incredible how Slash hadn't managed to see you behind him. He was probably too distracted by his taunting to notice you. You had walked fast after all. You also noticed you were swearing. You never swore when Mikey was around, Master Splinter would discipline you if youswore around your little brother, or just swore in general. But _damn _it felt so good to let your rage out.

His breaths had finally died down. He fell to the ground with a thump, similar to the one you heard when… You refuse to think about that at the time, you don't want to cry again-

Too late.

Your tears are back, but you tried to pull yourself together. You pull the Sais out, and your crying just got worse when you now sat with your bloody metal weapons. You're sitting on your dead, former best friend Spike's horribly mutated monster self, Slash. You're covered in his blood, and you just realized that there was a possibility that with Donnie's retro-mutagen, you could've maybe gotten him back. It's too late, you killed Spike. You're crying so hard right now. The tears are so bad you can barely breathe. But it's time to fetch Mikey's body. You get to your feet after a few minutes of pure numbness. You don't feel like doing any tricks to get down there and get him up, and you just take the fire-escape. You feel so damn depressed, and there's nothing to do. You don't want to see him dead, but you still have to fetch him. The fire-escape was lying on the other side of the building, so you had to walk around the building to get Mikey's body. Donnie was lying somewhere up there, most likely unconscious. You didn't want to wake him. But then, you hear the worst thing you could ever hear.

"**MICHELANGELO! LITTLE BROTHER, PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!" **Leonardo.

Leonardo had reached him before you.

Oh god no.

The despair in his voice was a tear-jerker, as your tears returned. You didn't even care if Leonardo saw you cry now. You ran to the other side, and the closer you got, the more tear-filled your eyes got. You were almost choking on the slime that was running wild in your throat from your tears, but you didn't care. You just wanted to see Leonardo now. As you looked at the streets where his body had fallen, you see your leader.

He's crying as well, and he's hugging his little brother. He's whimpering something about wanting him to come back.

"Little brother… _Please_…" his voice cracked at the last word. His voice was choked behind his tears, and you couldn't help but cry as well.

"Where were you Leo?" you ask him with a shaky voice, as you approach the blue cladded turtle.

"I was trying to get a mutagen canister when I heard your scream. A little girl had the canister, and got distracted by it. So I grabbed the mutagen and ran out, when I then saw…" He cringed when he had to say the last part, and hugged his brother tightly.

"I've taken his pulse and everything, but I never got anything. He's… _dead." _You always knew Leo was very protective of Mikey; he'd always get devastated if the freckled turtle got hurt during battle, and look at him. He's broken down completely because of his death, and you were as well.

"Where's his mask?" he managed to choke out, as he refused to let go of his brother's body.

"He needs his mask, Raph!" He snapped at you, and gave a glare. He was ordering you to get the orange turtle's mask. You nodded and took your leave. While you were at it, you'd better get Donnie as well, and give him his mask back.

And then, you had to tell him of Mikey's demise.

Poor Mikey, he was so sweet when he didn't prank you, and he never did want to cause pain to anybody. But he didn't. Even if his death caused a lot of pain, and would cause a lot more, it was all Slash's fault.

The more you thought of it, the more you realized something.

You'd never want to be Spike's friend ever again, and you're happy he's dead. But now, look at Mikey.

Poor, little, Mikey.


End file.
